1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a box-frame housing for the installation of electronic modules with a subdivision into sub-regions and a method for its manufacture.
2. Discussion of the Background
Document DE 196 03 368 A1 describes a box-frame housing for electronic measuring devices of a design conventional at the time. The box-frame housing described comprises an enclosed rectangular frame, a rack-shelf mount with a flat base and narrow side walls projecting at right angles from it, which accommodate the operating elements of the device, and a front cover, which is fitted over the rack-shelf mount and forms the front of the box-frame housing. A module carrier, which is made from sheet metal parts to form a box open on at least one side and in which the individual modules are inserted, is attached to the frame at the rear. A tubular housing, which is open at the front and the rear and is manufactured from sheet metal by bending, can be fitted to the module carrier from the rear. For high-frequency shielding, an all-round annular groove, into which a woven metal thread can be inserted, is formed on a contact web.
The disadvantage with the box-frame housing described is the considerable space required to withdraw the tubular housing, and accordingly, the poor accessibility, especially when the housing is already installed in a rack. A housing mounted on telescopic rails, for example, must be released from the telescopic rails in order to withdraw the tubular housing. Electronic modules are therefore generally installed from the rear of the device in the direction towards the front panel in order to avoid this awkward opening of the housing when modules are replaced. Moreover, it would be desirable to form sub-regions within the housing, which are limited by dividing walls, and, in this manner to group modules of a different type separately.